A Family of Six
by Demonic girl111
Summary: A SasuNaruSaku story, with their kids involved may I add. Just a short one-shot that I came up with.


"I'm home!" Naruto Uzumaki called into his dark house, which unnerved him a bit. "Sakura-chan? Sasuke? Kids? Come on guys this isn't funny." He yelled, slowly making his way through the living room.

He spread out his chakra senses, but found none within the house... Except for one.

The chakra signature was one he'd never felt before, and it was putting him on edge. "Show yourself!" He roared, and he got into a stance.

"But daddy..." A voice echoed, and it sounded so much like his daughter Akane, but deeper. She had red hair, and emerald green eyes that were slightly darker than her mothers.

"It's only us." A voice that sounded like his oldest son, Katsu, echoed. He looks like Menma with black eyes, from the alternate universe.

"You wouldn't hurt us." His youngest son, Hiroki, echoed. He looks like Sasuke, but with blonde hair and midnight blue eyes.

Then to Naruto's horror, a small light flickered on, and a shadow with long slender limbs and three heads appeared. "Right dad?" The three spoke together, and their cackling echoed thunderously in his ears.

Naruto laughed nervously, and straightened up. "Very funny guys, but I'm not that stupid. This is obviously a genjutsu." He made the hand signs to dispel the Jutsu "Kai." but was horrified that it didn't work. "B-But-"

"Oh Naruto." A feminine voice purred, and Naruto snapped his head up just in time to see another monster form behind the first. This one had five heads, with two thrashing wildly, the middle swaying back and forth slowly like a snake, and the last two hanging limp. "Only you would think this is a genjutsu."

"S-Sakura-chan?" He squeaked.

"Now," the second limp head -Sasuke- started. "How about you join us and the kids in a small game?"

"W-What kind of game?"

"A." (Sakura and Akane)

"Game." (Sasuke and Hiroki)

"Of." (Katsu)

"TACKLE THE HOKAGE!" They roared the last three words, and lunged forward before bringing Naruto down with all of their body weight.

The blonde man groaned in exaggerated agony. "You guys are getting to heavy for this. It's making dad feel old and tired."

Sakura giggled from her spot on Naruto's right arm, and leaned into his ear. "You're never too old to have fun." She purred before kissing his cheek.

The kids ewwed loudly. Sasuke smirked before taking Naruto's face and pressing his lips entirely onto the blonde's, giving him lots of tongue. "Eww! Daddy's!" Akane squealed before jumping off her blonde father and hid behind Sakura, closely followed by her brothers.

"Mommy! Daddy and father are spreading cooties!" Katsu whined, pouting his bottom lip out as his younger siblings did the same.

Sakura laughed breathlessly before hugging her three children to her body. "Let them show their love for each other. We promise not to scream cooties if you bring a lover home."

Hiroki gagged. "Why would we wanna do that?!" He squealed, his face turning slightly green at the thought of him and some girl kissing and making goo-goo eyes at each other.

Sakura ran her slender fingers through his hair. "You'll understand when you're older." She cooed.

The two men broke their kiss, and Naruto turned to the pinkette, his gaze softening when he saw her cuddling their children. "Sakura-chan, are you feeling left out?"

The pinkette raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything, Akane fell into his stomach. "No! Don't spread more cooties to mommy! She's still clean!"

Sasuke grinned devilishly. "If we can't spread them to mommy, then I guess you're closer!" He roared a kiddish growl before lifting up his only daughter and kissing her face everywhere.

Akane squeaked before laughing and thrashing around. "No! Daddy stop it!" She giggled.

Both boys watched in horror as their other two parents stood up, and they tried to run away, only for the two adults to catch them. They were showered in kisses, and the boys yelped and wiggled around to get free.

The adults released the children, and they all ran upstairs while screaming in delight. Seeing his chance, Naruto grabbed Sakura's face and kissed her passionately, leaning her back a bit as he placed his hands on the back of her head and the small of her back.

Once he released her, they were both breathless and red. Sakura grinned. "Welcome home Naruto." She cooed, rubbing her nose against his as he lifted them back up. She laid her cheek on the blonde mans chest and hugged him around the waist, him following by hugging her around the shoulders.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the both of them, and laid his chin on the mans unruly blonde hair. Naruto smiled while closing his eyes. "It's good to be home." He whispered.

There was a flash of a light, and the trio was broken out from their trance. They heard three sets of giggling coming from the top of the steps, and caught sight of Katsu holding a camera while they all had identical Uzumaki grins.

"Don't think we aren't finished with you all!" Naruto yelled with a fanged grin, and the kids ran to the adults room squealing, their parents following close behind.

 **A/N**

 **So, here's my one-shot guys. Sorry I haven't updated the other stories, but I haven't really been feeling them lately. No, they haven't been abandoned, just a break. I'm still trying to conjure up ideas for them, and that takes time. WORK BRAIN WORK! But anyway, thank you for reading my stories! Read and Review my Kits!**


End file.
